Apagado
by Matsu Tachi
Summary: Edd no está esa noche, Tom bebe de más y Matt está a cargo.


Matt cree tener todo bajo control antes de que Edd se fuera por la puerta del hogar que compartían.

Incluso aunque el morocho le haya ofrecido una sonrisa mientras se colocaba un abrigo, salir repentinamente en el medio de la noche no era exactamente algo normal. Mucho menos salir solo.

Él no pudo concluir en menos de dos minutos que había pasado, sobretodo si Matt había estado distraído con otra cosa durante ese día.

Pero aunque -todos crean que él es un poco- denso, Matt no necesitaba muchas pistas para darse cuenta que el aire de su hogar se había vuelto pesado y frío.

El de cabello jengibre no presionaria a nadie por explicaciones, pero conociendo a Tom y Edd desde la temprana infancia, podía ver desde lejos que habían tenido una pelea. Y era común, incluso, para ellos viviendo constantemente bajo el mismo techo tener choques y roces por nimiedades.

Esta vez no parecía ser algo pequeño.

"Volveré más tarde, si? Um, tengo la llave así que cerraré ahora la puerta" Edd levantó su mano y sacudió el llavero, un campaneo confirmando que las tenía. Matt miró más de lo que debería, pero concentrado en otra cosa.

"¡No hay problema!" Matt exclamó más fuerte de lo que debería, su voz tembló un poco. "Uh, diviértete?"

Algo retumbó en el piso arriba, posiblemente una puerta cerrada bruscamente. Ambos jóvenes miraron al techo por un segundo, como si pudieran descifrar a que se debía el ruido.

Edd sonrió de nuevo, y Matt podía perfectamente calcular cuántos segundos le dolió fingir tal gesto. "Nos vemos, adiós"

El rubio agitó su mano como si fuera un niño, miró a Edd desaparecer detrás de la madera, y dejó sus hombros caer con un suspiro.

-x-

Matt estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, problemas, peleas... discusiones. Eran cosas inevitables en su entorno. Pero definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado al silencio de la sala de estar cuando él era el único en el sofá.

El televisor hablaba a la nada, el volumen demasiado bajo para ser comprendido por Matt.

Usualmente los tres estarían mirando una película un viernes a la noche. En extraños casos que Edd no participara, Tom estaría en el sillón con él. Pero solo Matt estaba ahí, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió bastante feo.

Pero no, no era soledad lo que experimentaba. En realidad, la cabeza de Matt estaba llena de preocupación. No sabía si importaba que clase de cosa había llevado a Tom y Edd a pelearse, o si él tendría que pensar una solución para que se arreglen.

Por lo general, todo lo que se trata de Edd va a su ritmo. Ellos tres después de todo, siempre fueron al ritmo de él.

Unos pasos en el pasillo quitaron a Matt de su trance, sus sentidos eran agudos ahora, esperando saber que estaba haciendo Tom. Sus pasos se alejaron un poco -ah, va a la cocina...-

Se detuvieron, y el rubio casi podía palpar la irritación cuando arrastraba sus pies a la sala.

Él giro su cabeza inmediatamente protegido por el sofá, miró a los huecos negros de Tom que increíblemente siempre eran tan expresivos.

"Él... ¿Se llevó las llaves?" Su voz era seca y aspera. Matt se preocupó un poco.

"Hm, no. Las tengo yo" el rubio saco la llave de su bolsillo. La cual se referían era por supuesto, la del candado del refrigerador.

Tom suspiró, entre irritado y aliviado. "Bien, quiero beber un poco. Dame la llave."

Matt elevó una ceja. "Solo hay cerveza y coca cola"

Tom atrapó las llaves en el aire.

"No. No me mires así. Solo quiero la estúpida cerveza."

Él no sabía que mirada le estaba dando, pero definitivamente ahora estaba poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Trae una para mí." Tom ya estaba yendo a la cocina arrastrando sus pies. "¡Por favor!" Concluyó el rubio mientras tomaba el control remoto, subiendo el volumen del TV.

-X-

Era muy obvio cuando algo andaba mal en esa casa. Nunca había sido tan extraño tener a Tom sentado a su lado como esa noche. Silenciosamente tomando sorbos de una botella de cerveza. Matt tomó una vez, frunció sus labios y decidió que no le apetecía más.

Aunque Tom no había dicho ni una sola palabra, él estaba agradecido de que al menos haya salido de su cuarto, y su aura no parecía denotar extrema hostilidad.

Sin saber que hacer, completamente distraído como para entender que pasaba en la television, Matt tomó el espejo que estaba sobre el mueble. Apoyó sus piernas sobre los almohadones del sofá, giró su cuerpo para ocultarse un poco de Tom (algo que había a menudo inconcientemente) y volvió a su rutina de mirarse en el pequeño espejo de mano.

El problema era que, en segundos su atención volvía a desviarse. Sin pensarlo por un momento, Matt se encontró mirando la sería expresión de Tom a través del reflejo. En realidad, básicamente su perfil.

Él no se veía muy entusiasmado por la television tampoco, su brazo sobre el respaldo, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras la otra tenía las botella cerca de su boca. Era la segunda botella, notó Matt.

Y pasó un buen rato, de risas pre-grabadas en el televisor y el casual sonido del sofá cuando se movían, absolutamente nada pasaba. Y Matt se rindió en siquiera disimular que hacía con su espejo, y solo dedicarse a usarlo para mirar a Tom "desde otro ángulo".

No recordaba la Ultima vez que había hecho esto. Probablemente desde que eran niños.

Tom rompió el silencio, su voz con más vida que media hora antes. "Sabes, si quieres decirme algo, dilo de una vez."

Matt pestañeó, bajó el espejo despacio y giró su cabeza, no seguro de si Tom le estaba hablando. Efectivamente el castaño le lanzó una mirada.

"¿Disculpa?"

Tom señaló con el pico de su botella. "Detesto que te quedes callado si quieres decir algo. Solo hazlo. Estoy aquí, no?"

Matt sabía exactamente a qué se referia, pero usar su comodín de "no se que quieres decir", probablemente en este momento no era muy buena idea.

Ambos daban más crédito a Matt sobre eso.

"¿...Estas enojado con Edd?" Su voz salió muy baja, pero no creía que Tom perdió sus palabras.

Su respuesta fue un sorbo de su botella.

Matt suspiró. "¿Por que pelearon?"

Silencio de nuevo. Tom terminó la botella y tomó otra del suelo. Quedaban cinco.

"Los escuché gritar. Pero no quise intervenir... ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer?"

Tom siguió bebiendo, sin quitar la mirada del televisor. Ahora estaba empezando a molestarle.

"¿No piensas contestarme? Me dijiste que hablara."

Nada. Tom continuó bebiendo. Matt esperó un minuto , y su paciencia era fina cómo el papel.

"Olvid-"

"Es una estupidez." Dijo el castaño entre dientes, su mirada era una fina línea. "Porque Edd es un estúpido"

Matt murmuró de inmediato. "Mira quien habla."

Él estaba acostumbrado a recibir insultos a cambio, o más bien, estaba esperando uno. Tal vez si ellos se desquitaran con él , no habría necesidad de separarse nunca más.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba ver la sonrisa de Tom desde su perfil.

"Touchè."

-X-

Posiblemente Matt se había quedado dormido en el sofá , muy a pesar de no recordar en que momento. Pero sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente al escuchar el vidrio de una botella rodando por el suelo. La observó detenerse a los pies del otro, que también estaba dormido.

"...Deberías ir a tú cuarto." Farfulló el rubio mientras se desperezaba. Tom apenas se movió. "Ughh , vamos. No puedes quedarte aquí. Hace mucho frío?" Matt no estaba seguro porque insistía tanto en moverlo de ahí. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que Tom no iba a querer esto.

Estrellas danzaban detrás de sus pestañas; Matt tenía mucho, mucho sueño.

"Hey..."

Esta vez, Tom gruñó como respuesta.

Matt se puso de pie, y por una extraña razón , decidió que era su deber que Tom fuera a su cuarto.

(Si lo piensa ahora, tal vez solo estaba preocupado de que siguiera bebiendo, y todo lo del mes se acabará en una maldita noche)

No se cuestionó porque se acercó a Tom y lo tomó de los hombros. "Tom- Tooom-" lo sacudió de una manera brusca, pero el castaño solo respondió con disgusto. Al final, terminó inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Matt.

Él se quedó quieto por un segundo, confundido sobre que podía significar ese gesto. Obviamente era porque estaba ebrio hasta la médula.

"Vete... A .. las mieffda" dijo Tom inteligible, ahogado por las chaqueta de Matt.

Él rodó los ojos y puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos. Tom era pesado, pero probablemente significaba que Matt no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Después de todo, Tom era incluso más bajo que él . Hasta tenían la misma edad. ¿Como era posible?

Levantarlo no fue fácil, pero Matt pronto se dio cuenta que su lucha recién había comenzado. Tom parecía un muñeco, completamente manejable. Sus murmureos eran tan pequeños y mezclados que no podía descifrar ninguno aunque estaba frente suyo, y apestaba -Oh, dios- si que apestaba a alcohol.

Pero justo cuando Matt empezaba a pensar que su plan iba decayendo, Tom se movió por si mismo. Un movimiento estúpido si se podia nombrarlo. Matt pensó que seguramente no haría esto si estuviera sobrio. Tom había puesto sus brazos sobre los hombros de Matt, posteriormente rodeando su espalda.

Técnicamente lo llaman un abrazo. Matt lo sintió como si estuviera intentando ahorcarlo.

Él suspiró. Tenía que moverse, o ambos caerían al sofá de nuevo. Tomó impulso y dio la vuelta con Tom encima, lo que resultó en él otro sobre su espalda.

Esto si sería más fácil de llevar.

Tom no se quejó para nada cuando Matt lo tocó detrás de las rodillas, lo levantó del suelo y empezo a cargarlo por el pasillo.

-X-

El camino hacia el cuarto de Tom nunca le había parecido tan eterno. Arrastrando al dueño de la habitación completamente ebrio, pero por suerte, silencioso y colaborador, Matt giró el picaporte.

El cuarto de Tom se bañó con la luz del pasillo, pero aún con solo ese poco brillo Matt podía notar cuanto más ordenado que su cuarto era.

Si arrastrar a Tom fue un desafío, entonces ver la forma de dejarlo en su cama era una tortura. Los brazos del castaño seguían firmes sobre sus hombros, apresandolo.

Entonces Matt tuvo una idea, que no era la más brillante, pero él no se caracterizaba exactamente por ser inteligente.

Se acercó a la cama del otro, arrastrándolo, dio la vuelta e intento dejarlo caer. Mala idea fue, puesto que terminó cayendo encima de Tom.

"Idiota-" se quejó Tom, pero no lo soltó.

Matt estaba creciendo impaciente. "¡Sueltame entonces!" Dijo e intentó forzarse , pero solo terminó de costado en la cama, en lo que luego se dio cuenta, era un abrazo que Tom no quería romper.

El rubio se rindió, y los brazos de Matt se fueron de sus hombros para rodear su pecho.

El corazón de Matt dio un salto.

"...Pídele disculpas cuando vuelva. ¿Ok?"

Sintió la cabeza de Tom asentir sobre su espalda. Sus piernas se enredaron en las de Matt. Estaba apresado.

"Y ... Deja de beber tanto cuando estás mal si te vas a poner como un bebé por cualquier cosa." Pero la voz de Matt era suave, como si estuvieran murmurando algún secreto.

"Hmfh" La respiración de Tom hizo cosquillas en su nuca "... Okay."

Matt sonrió en la semi oscuridad del cuarto, cuando halló la mano del otro en su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con él.

Era cálido, suave. Único.

Y Matt se sintio extraño.

Todo se arreglaria. Y todo volveria a ser como siempre al día siguiente ¿Verdad?


End file.
